1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sterile connector, which may be used in biotechnology and pharmaceutical fluid processing or other applications where sterility of both ends of a fluid connector is required.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various devices that attach to plastic bag to a connector are shown in the prior art.
Child, 4,301,796 shows a connector or seal unit 41 to which plastic bag 36 is attached. Also, an end 42 of a bag is heat sealed over a bulb 43.
Field, 4,636,412 shows a flange 13 on a connector to which plastic bag 2 is welded.
LaFleur, 4,817,824, FIG. 16, heat seals bag 198 to flange 200 of a spout, 190.
Hammond, et al., 4,830,205, seals a curved base 22 of a baby bottle nipple to portions of a plastic container.
Stumpf, 4,887,912 discloses a bag welded to flange 8 of pipe socket 7.
Stricklin, et al, 5,609,195, FIG. 5, for example, shows a spout 38 having a flange 128 formed thereon to which plastic page 132 is welded.
Ropiak, et al., 5,896,989, shows a plastic outer bag sealed to a plastic inner bag.
Loeffler, 6,006,917 teaches a packaging system for maintaining sterility by vacuum fitting an outer bag to an inner bag.
Walters, et al, 6,048,640, disclose packaging medical electrodes.